Secret Circle: Pilot
| next = "Bound" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the American teen drama series The Secret Circle. The episode was directed by Liz Friedlander and written by Andrew Miller. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, September 15th, 2011. The series is based on the The Secret Circle series of young adult novels by author L.J. Smith. Cassie Blake is a normal, happy teenager, leading an everyday life with her devoted single mom, Amelia. But when her mother dies in what Cassie thinks is a tragic, accidential fire, her world is turned upside down. Cassie moves in with her warm and loving grandmother Jane in the beautiful small town of Chance Harbor, Washington - where the residents seem to know more about her than she knows about herself. CW Network; Official plot summary Synopsis .]] A teenage girl named Cassie Blake is driving her car late at night. A mysterious car veers out in front of her and Cassie suffers a flat tire. The other vehicle pauses momentarily then drives off. Cassie calls her mother on her cell phone. Her mom wants to come out to help her, but Cassie assures her that she can take care of a flat tire. Meanwhile, the mysterious car pulls up in front of the Blake's house. A man steps out and watches Amelia Blake through the window as she is on the phone with Cassie. He begins lighting matches, creating a mystical effect that makes the inside of the house burst into flames. Amelia tries to escape, but is trapped. She dies inside the fire. One month later, Cassie moves in with her grandmother, Jane in Chance Harbor, Washington. She is trying to adjust to the loss of her mother, but the pain is still strong. Jane shows Cassie her new bedroom and tries to be as supportive as possible. Upstairs, Cassie begins changing her clothes and takes notice of her new neighbor, an attractive boy roughly her age who lives directly across the street from her. The following morning, Cassie attends her first day at Chance Harbor High School. She meets the principal, Dawn Chamberlain, who happens to be the mother of one of Cassie's new classmates, Faye Chamberlain. Faye and her friend Melissa approach Cassie at her locker. Some of the other boys take note of the new student as well. Faye possesses a lot of self assurance and Cassie realizes that she may become a problem for her in the future. Faye acts cordially however and invites Cassie to come to the town's local hotspot, the Boathouse Grill, after school. At the Grill, Cassie meets the proprietor, Ethan Conant. Ethan is the father of Adam Conant, the boy that Cassie spied across the street from her. Ethan is slightly inebriated and confesses that he knew her late mother very well and admits that he was actually in love with her. Adam approaches them and embarrassingly steers his father away from Cassie. Faye and Melissa show up and there is clearly something different about them. They decide to make several rude comments until Cassie decides to leave. She realizes that she may have some difficulty making friends in Chance Harbor after all. As she goes out to her car, Faye decides that Cassie needs a "nudge" and she uses magic to trap her inside. The car suddenly erupts into flames and Cassie is trapped. Faye silently encourages Cassie to use her gifts to put out the flames. Adam, realizing what is going on, rushes over to the burning vehicle. He places his hands upon it and the flames subside. rescues Cassie.]] That evening, Cassie returns home and is lying in bed. She stares up at the star patterns decorating her ceiling and all of a sudden they begin to move. Cassie continues to grow concerned over how overwhelmingly strange her new home is. She runs into Diana Meade who decides to bring Cassie into an old, creepy house, filled with young, strange people. Cassie and Diana enter the house, and they find Adam, Faye, Melissa, and Nick waiting for them. Diana tries to sugarcoat the situation, but Faye finally takes it into her own hands and shouts, "Spit it out! You're a witch. You're a full blooded, hundred percent witch. We all are! There, done." They want Cassie to join their Secret Circle. The shock of this revelation proves too much for her and she runs out of the house in a panic. Cassie finds it practically impossible that her mother would keep a secret such as this from her and races off into the woods. Adam chases after her and tries to calm her down. He shows her what she is capable of. Faye, being a witch of extreme power, starts up a massive hurricane and Cassie has to use her new-found abilities to stop the storm. Shouting, "Make it stop!", she indicates that she has no desire to be part of their Secret Circle. That evening, Cassie finds a spell book that belonged to her mother. She finds a note inside addressed to her that reads, "My sweet Cassie, you finding this means I'm gone, and for that I am so sorry. I didn't want you to have this life, but destiny's not easy to run from. I hoped that keeping this secret would keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected. You have incredible power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you." Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * Elizabeth Craft and longtime collaborator Sarah Fain are both credited as executive producers on this episode even though they departed the series prior to it's initial broadcast. Vampire Diaries executive Julie Plec was tapped to take their place, but does not receive screen credit on the opening of the episode. * Actress Natasha Henstridge receives an "And..." prefix before her name during the main title credit sequence. * This is the only episode of The Secret Circle with Shane Keller as an associate producer. * Actress Logan Browning, who plays Sally Matthews, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * The shirtless boy that lives across the street from Cassie is later revealed to be Nick Armstrong. He is Melissa's boyfriend and shares the same attitude about witchcraft as Faye does. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Recommendations See also External Links References ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified